


DEANmons and Angels

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel!Reader, Angel/Demon Sex, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Demon Dean, Demon!Dean, Dominance, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, angel reader, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from Emma. Dean is now a demon. The reader is an angel who has known the Winchesters for a bit of time. Dean wants to corrupt this angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEANmons and Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy :)

You’ve known the Winchester’s for a few years now; Castiel introduced you. Lately they’ve been having problems with Dean. You just couldn’t believe it when Sam told you that his brother had turned into a demon; the most despicable and loathsome of all creatures. The few run-ins you have had so far with Dean had been unpleasant, and frankly he scared you. He seems to have grown more and more obsessed with you, and you don’t know why.

One day you are at the bunker, writing down some information for Sam when you hear footsteps behind you. Your body stills and you can sense an evil presence behind you. You turn quickly to see Dean standing in the doorway, his bright green eyes replaced by pure glossy black.

“Dean” you breathe, unsuccessfully hiding your shock. He had escaped the bunker a few days ago, and no one knew where he was.

“Hey” he says dangerously, his full pink lips morphing into a smirk.

“What are you doing here?” you ask, afraid of what he might do.

“Looking for you” he says nonchalantly. You give a confused look, so he continues, “I want you.”

“To do what?” you ask. Dean just rolls his eyes at you, annoyed by your comment.

“No, I want you. I want to fuck you, corrupt that precious little grace filled soul of yours” he says bitterly.

“Wh-what?” you ask concerned.

“You’re so naïve and innocent; is sickening” Dean snaps. “I want to take it away. And I want you to give it to me willingly.”

Your mind is swimming, and you become angry. How dare he presume that you would ever perform sins of the flesh, especially with a horrendous creature like him. Dean was once a righteous man, the most amazing human you had ever met. But you couldn’t let yourself believe that Dean still existed in the demon.

“Come near me and I will be forced to kill you” you state sternly.

Dean gives a deep malevolent chuckle, “I’m not buying it.” You set your eyes to glowing blue, desperately trying to convince him you’re not bluffing. Trying to convince yourself you’re not bluffing. He stalks towards you, his posture aggressive, _fly away, call for Sam_. You tighten your hold on your angel blade, willing yourself to strike if the situation comes to it. He gets closer and closer, _stab him, here’s your chance, end all of this_ , his muscular body and broad shoulders moving fluidly. His eyes are narrowed and dangerous. “Try anything funny and I’ll fucking murder tou” he threatens. He has a diabolical grin that is plastered on his face, and he gets within inches of you.

“Dean please” you start, trying to be devoid of emotion, “Don’t make me use this.”

“Then don’t feathers” he whispers seductively. “Let me have my way with you.” Your body reacts to his words in a way that makes you briefly question if your grace is still intact. Your lower half clenches, and you feel an odd, pleasurable warmth pool in your abdomen. He pushes his face closer, _get away. Kill him,_ and you can see his light freckles, so close you can count them. Your skin is breaking out in bumps, and your vessel involuntarily shudders in excitement.

“I told you that you’d want it” he growls. You push him with your hand, backing him up. Big mistake: you feel his chiseled pecs under his shirt, and your hand lightly gropes. He grabs your wrist with a bone breaking force, sending odd sensations through your body.

“What’s happening to me?” you whisper. This is not right! You are supposed to smite demons! Dean leans in close, his perfect body looming over you. Your entire body stills as he slowly inches towards your face, his lips ghosting over yours.

“Say you want it, bitch” Dean prompts, his tone dominant and controlling. You can’t adequately process what is going on. You are an angel of the Lord, these feelings shouldn’t be existing. And you are drawn to this dark, twisted presence. You want to know what it’s going to feel like. You want it so badly you can’t comprehend  the consequences.

“I want it” you say stiffly, desperately wishing it wasn’t the truth. He lunges at you, crashing his lips into yours. Your body trembles, scared and aroused. You tentatively put your hands on his shoulders, feeling his lean muscles. His tongue greedily ravishes your mouth, and you revel in the way it feels. You give an experimental bite to his bottom lip, wondering what it would feel like. He bucks his hips slightly at your touch, and you realize you now feel even stranger down there. You discover that you are becoming wet, and you are throbbing from want and need. Dean slams you up against a wall with force that would have seriously hurt a human. He grabs your wrists and pins them above your head with one hand.

His other hand explores your body, traveling up under your shirt to cup your breasts, and you release an uninhibited moan that shocks you. Dean chuckles at your surprised face, “Such a dirty little slut. Who knew an angel could make noise like that?” He unbuttons your pants, and drags them down with your panties. He releases your wrists before falling to his knees. He puts a hand against your stomach, still pinning you to the wall. You can feel his hot breath at the apex of your thighs, and it makes you squirm.

“Hold still!” he snaps, pushing a little harder. You comply immediately, turned on by the forcefulness of his manner. The whole situation is too intense, and you’re so mixed up, but you let it happen. You want this, even though you don’t know why. Maybe it’s in your nature as an angel, do as your told, follow orders.

He licks roughly at your clitoris, and your knees almost give out on you. You don’t know how to handle this sensation, but it’s so pleasurable that you throw your head to the side, closing your eyes.  He begins to massage your clit forcefully with his thumb as his tongue enters your hole. He mercilessly pulsates inside of you, and you grab on to his hair, needing support. He tongue fucks you, attacking your walls with harsh darts and licks. He is absolutely wrecking you.

“Oh my” you breathe, trying not to scream. He bares his teeth letting them scrape along your sex, demonstrating just how much control he really has over you. You shiver at the touch, and your hips buck towards him. He stands abruptly, lust carved all over his face. He is so dangerous and carnal, and he pulls at your hair, grinding into your crotch with his clothed erection. He rapidly undoes his jeans and yanks them off, standing in front of you. You audibly gasp as you see his large member, long and thick, standing at attention. You want it in you. Now.

He gives you a lascivious grin, knowing full well you cannot resist him. He grabs you by the waist, hoisting you up while leaning your back against the wall. “Wrap your legs around me” he commands, his voice husky. You obey, and he gives a harsh slap to your ass, stinging your sensitive skin. “That’s my little whore.” He lines up with your whole before sinking in. It hurts a bit, his large member stretching inside of you. Your walls make room as he pushes farther, going all the way in. You squeeze your eyes shut, it hurts, it’s uncomfortable, it’s delicious, it’s so right.

“Dean” you squeak, and he pulls out, before slamming back into you. You cry out, as he hits somewhere deep inside of you, and your body ignites in pleasure. He is absolutely ruining you as he slams in again and again. He is pounding you, rough and fast. You can’t do much but wrap your hands around his neck and lean your head against the wall. You are on this ride and you are willingly going wherever it takes you. He begins to hit your sweet spot, and your whole body convulses at the deep delicious burn. His lips capture yours in a fiery and lewd kiss, his teeth clashing against yours.

“You like this don’t you. A pretty little angel getting dirtied up by a demon. You are such a fucking slut.” You moan, angry and offended, but still totally aroused. What is happening to you?

You feel an odd sensation, and it feels as though your body is climbing somewhere, forcing you up. A pressure is building from deep within and you don’t know whether to fight it or see what happens. You scream loudly as your orgasm hits you, possessing your body, spiraling out of control. Dean follows, his hot cum filing you, and his hips thrust awkwardly a few more times. Your body falls into his, your head resting in the crook of his neck. He pulls out of you and you wince. He stands looking at you and you meet his gaze.

“Whatever would the other angels say if they find out you were slumming it with a demon?” He taunts.

You say nothing, at a loss for words. That was wonderful, that was awful. You don’t know what to think, but your body admits that it was enjoyable.

“Not so pure anymore are we? Pious cunt.” He mutters. You jut your haw out in defiance and punch him square in the mouth. He stumbles back a bit before regaining his footing. He just winks at you before vanishing, leaving you alone in the bunker. You quickly zap outside, needing some air.

You wander around aimlessly, alone and confused. What did this mean? Is this rebelling against heaven, or submitting to urges you thought you were created without? The angel blade feels heavy with guilt; you should have used it. With one swift stab you could have ended it. Sam would have been distraught, but you wouldn’t be doubting yourself. Or would you? You were so concerned over making the right decision that you neglected to see the truth staring in your face. There was no right and wrong, simply a choice that you made. And now you have to live with it. But you know two things: you have been corrupted. Beautifully, sensually, and gladly corrupted. And second? You were going to find that demon…and make the same decision over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I do prompts and requests for reader inserts and SPN ships


End file.
